Gargoyles 2198
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: Nokkar's worst fear has been realized...The Space Spawn have invaded.
1. Invasion

**Gargoyles: 2198**

**Disclaimer: **Gargoyles is property of Disney and Buena Vista television. Gargoyles 2198 is the sole creation of Greg Weisman, and this fanfiction is created with the sole intention of continuing what he set down in the Master Plan.

_One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled, it was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear, it was the age of gargoyles…Stone by day, warriors by night we were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Finally the spell was broken…and we lived again! _

_But our struggle was far from over…for the last 200 years we have faced the future. Navigating an uneasy truce with the human race._

_But now the planet Earth itself is under attack! Humanity is helpless. And we may be your last hope for freedom._

_We are defenders of the night! We are protectors of this world! _

_The year is 2198, and we are GARGOYLES!_

"This is Ananda Marshal reporting live from Queen Florence Island off of the west-coast of Canada," The spunky blonde reporter said into the web-camera.

"We're here just hours before a new clan of gargoyles is about to be hatched," she said, "I'm here with Professor William Griffin a leader in studying gargoyle anthropology. Professor could you please explain to our audience at home who just logged on what is going on?"

"Certainly Ananda I'd love to," The gray haired professor said smiling, "twelve years ago the Gargoyle Nation decided that it was finally thriving. The twelve clans decided that they needed a sign, a symbol of gargoyle unity, and so all twelve clans brought their eggs here to Queen Florence Isle. By combining their rookeries they hoped to create a brand new thirteenth clan. Of course some of those gargoyles will leave when they're old enough and join other clans, but on the whole this will be a new start for them, and a chance for gargoyles to spread beyond the twelve isolated locations."

"Professor Griffin," Ananda said, "Can you tell us the names of these twelve clans."

"Well first Ananda," Professor Griffin said, "You must understand that naming is a human concept, and Gargoyles don't think in terms of names, though many have taken names in order to deal with our kind. As such the _Locations _of the various clans are, the two New York Clans known as the Labyrinth and Manhattan clans. The Wyvern Clan based out of Wyvern Scotland; the Loch Ness Clan based _in _Loch Ness; The ChaxcHuax clan from Guatemala; the London Clan of London England; The New Camelot Clan based in Antarctica; The reclusive New Olympian Clan; The Korean Clan; The Xanadu China clan; The Ishimuran Clan based in Japan; and the Mysterious Avalon clan."

"The Avalon clan?" Ananda asked.

"The Gargoyles aren't saying much about this clan, they never have. All we really know is that it's a clan living in a secret undisclosed location," the professor said, "Taking it's name from Celtic tradition, Avalon was said to be the final resting place of King Arthur."

"Fascinating," Ananda said, "The hatching of this clan is an historic occasion, and as such leaders from every country in the world will be arriving to witness it. In fact here is the Secretary General of the United Nations right now: Alexander Fox Xanatos IV!"

Alexander Fox Xanatos IV looked remarkably like Alexander Fox Xanatos the first (Possibly because he was!) His red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he had the traditional/hereditary Xanatos swagger. He had his beard trimmed in the same manner as David Xanatos the businessman of the late twentieth early twenty-first century and a direct ancestor of his.

Over his right eye was a blue tattoo in the shape of a fox head.

"Mister Xanatos," Ananda said running up to Alex, and shoving the Web Camera in his face. "How do you feel on this momentous event?"

Alex resisted the urge to turn her into an aardvark.

"Miss Marshall," He said, "My family has always been supportive of gargoyles, I was practically raised among them. My great-great grandfather David Xanatos left the Eyrie building to them in his will, and they were generous enough to allow his company to remain working from there, my great-grandfather Alexander Fox Xanatos the First's business partner was a gargoyle, that's where we got the Lexington-Xanatos Corporation today. In short I am excited and enthusiastic about today's tonight's events."

"Mister Xanatos," Owen Burnett, Xanatos's Aide De Camp said, "we must hurry along, it's nearly sunset, and we don't want to miss the gargoyles that are already here awakening."

"Quite Right Owen," Alex said flashing that trademark Xanatos grin, "Perfect timing," he whispered to his friend, "As usual."

"I try sir," Owen said dryly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun drifted quietly over the horizon and cracks began appearing in a spider-web pattern over the bodies of three statues, there was an explosion of stone and three gargoyles were now flesh and blood.

Queens brushed flecks of stone off of her shoulder. The current leader of the Manhattan clan, she had brick red skin color (A tribute to her ancestry) long silk black hair, and twin horns that curved like the top of a Kabuto. She had the Pterodactyl wing style, and she wore a tunic similar to the one Angela wore. She was about 64. (32)

Samson was her second in command, anyone who bothered to look at him could see who he was descended from. His long sable hair alone gave it away. He was of course a child of the clan, and thus had many rookery mothers and fathers. He had Aquamarine colored skin and fan like ears (Like Broadway or Coldstone) He was a large well-muscled gargoyle, and he had the traditional bat wingstyle. He wore a simple loincloth, as well as a breastplate. He was about 39 (19)

Leon was Queens' mate, a descendant of the London clan he looked like a white tiger with feathered wings. He wore a breastplate and a loincloth.

The three Gargoyles yawned and stretched, and began to move towards the volcano in the center of the Island.

"Samson," Queens said ushering her second in command aside, "You have been assigned guard duty. You and three others will make sure that only clan leaders and world leaders are allowed in the volcano. No press."

Samson tried not to be too disappointed. He had been excited about coming along on this trip. Seeing the new clan being born was a huge honor, security was tight and only three members of each clan were permitted to attend. Though the Quarrymen organization fell out of favor years ago, they had still managed to survive much as the Ku Klux Klan had for many years.

Indeed, though it was not "politically correct" there was an anti-gargoyle sentiment amongst many if not most humans. The Minority-Sentient species Protection act of 2007 passed by the UN prevented the hunting of gargoyles in countries that were aware of their existence within their borders. This was due primarily to the Labyrinth and Manhattan Clan's aid six years prior on 9-11-01. The Evening after the attack the gargoyles in both of these clans aided firefighters and police officers. Though neither gargoyle clan was actually able to rescue anyone, their efforts were noted.

Samson sighed knowing thatguard duty was beyond his control or even Queens' control as guard duty had been selected by lottery days ago.

"Queens," Came a deep voice that snapped Samson out of his funk.

"Gabriel," Queens said smiling as she hugged the leader of the Avalon clan. "It's been too long!"

"Time passes differently on Avalon," Gabriel said smiling, "It's been longer for you than it has been for me."

"That's why you and Ophelia are the only gargoyles here who've met Goliath," Queens said.

"I have been looking forward to this for ages," Gabriel said.

"Believe it," Ophelia commented, "He's been giddy waiting for this day."

"Samson!" came a familiar voice from behind him, "_Hola, Mi Amigo!_ How have you been?"

Samson spun around to see his best friend, "Zafiro."

Zafiro was of the Mayan Clan. His skin was sapphire blue, and he had prominent brow ridges. With his white hair, feathered wings and serpentine lower body it was obvious to see that he Obsidiana and Zafiro's descendant. He even bore his great grand father's name. He wore a simple gold colored breastplate. The Mayan clan members with snake like abdomens often did not were pants, and did not need them.

Samson did not get to say much to his friend though before Zafiro smiled and two pumpkin-colored clawed hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a playful feminine voice, asked.

"Well I don't know," Samson said coyly. "Who could it be? I could just guess but I have a better idea. Zaf, who is it?"

"Well it certainly isn't Delilah if that's who you're thinking," Zafiro said.

Delilah couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, and fell to the ground. She looked much like her namesake, (and ancestor) the same white hair, the same white wings, but her skin was more pumpkin then brown, and she had had enough genetic stock that she was no longer related to Samson, or at least only distantly.

Queens narrowed and then rolled her eyes at Obsidian, the leader of the Mayan clan. "All right whose idea was it to bring the three musketeers together _and _put them on guard duty together?"

"Not mine _Seniora_," The jet black gargoyle said, "I think Alex Xanatos may have been behind it."

It made sense, since Alex was the best person to manipulate the lottery and having been taught by ultimate trickster, he was a bit of a trickster himself.

A human boy of about seventeen came panting up to the small group of gargoyles that had congregated.

He was American Indian, with black hair. He wore a blue jumpsuit, with an insignia of a gargoyle on the right side: The sign of the Order of the Guardian.

"Nick," Samson said recognizing him. Queens nodded.

"Zafiro, Delilah," Queens said, "This is Nick Natsilani Maza."

The two nodded.

"Nick, has been assigned guard duty with the three of you," Queens said, "Basically your job is simple: Nobody who isn't in charge of their own Country or a clan leader goes up that volcano."

The four of them nodded understanding the task they'd been given.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that the Mayan leaders chose you to be a pendant bearer!" Delilah said in awe.

"What's the sun like?" Samson asked.

"My amigos, let me tell you," Zafiro said, "It is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen."

"Only Aria is more beautiful hmm?" Delilah teased.

Zafiro blushed. "We went to the solstice dance together in Ishimura, that is all. You read to much into things."

Aria was now the second in command for the new Wyvern clan, she was oft described as the most beautiful female of the 2158 rookery generation. Zafiro like many males of that generation was smitten with her.

"She's here now you know," Nick said deciding to interject him-self into the conversation.

"I heard she was chosen to be a cross bearer," Samson said. Their conversation was cut short however, by rumbling sound.

"Is that a storm?" Delilah asked, "I didn't think it was going to rain."

"It's not," Zafiro said glancing up. His eyes then grew as big as saucers.

"Amigos?"

"Yeah," Nick said.

"Look up."

They did.

"It" was huge, the size of the volcano itself. It basically looked like a gigantic beetle of some sort. It hovered above the volcano, for about one minute.

"Guys," Samson said.

"What?"

"We need to get up there."

"Sam's right," Nick said, he turned and started running up the hill. Samson and Delilah began loping after him. Samson moved the fastest, outdistancing his friends rapidly. A beam of green light shot into the volcano crater. There was a flash.

The Insect shaped ship took off, and flew away before Samson ever even made it to the top. When he looked in the chasm he didn't know what to expect but it wasn't what he saw.

Zafiro glided down and landed, to shocked to say anythinngmore than: "What in the name of Heaven!"

What they saw was nothing. No eggs, no world leaders, no clan leaders, no anything. It was as if they had never even been there. All of it was gone.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Future Tense

**Gargoyles: 2198**

**Disclaimer: **Gargoyles is property of Disney and Buena Vista television. Gargoyles 2198 is the sole creation of Greg Weisman, and this fanfiction is created with the sole intention of continuing what he set down in the Master Plan.

_One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled, it was a time of darkness, it was a world of fear, it was the age of gargoyles…Stone by day, warriors by night we were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Finally the spell was broken…and we lived again! _

_But our struggle was far from over…for the last 200 years we have faced the future. Navigating an uneasy truce with the human race._

_But now the planet Earth itself is under attack! Humanity is helpless. And we may be your last hope for freedom._

_We are defenders of the night! We are protectors of this world! _

_The year is 2198, and we are GARGOYLES!_

Nokkar sighed and relaxed. It had been some time since the deaths of his friends the two archeologists, and the doctor. He missed them. With their help he had rigged some of his advanced technology to receive news transmissions.

Whenever something ground braking in the course of his adopted planet's history, his sensors would beep loudly and inform him of what was taking place.

The UN summit on Queen Florence Island was no exception. Nokkar smiled as Ananda Marshal interviewed Alexander Xanatos IV. Nokkar truly liked gargoyles very much. His ignorance of their existence had almost caused him to do the unthinkable: perpetrate the deaths of three innocent beings. There had never been Gargoyles on Easter Island.

But the fact that they had willingly forgiven him so readily for his ignorance, despite what he was about to do to them. He saw them as kindred spirits. Protectors like himself.

BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING! BING!

"No," Nokkar said standing up. "It cannot be! After all these years!"

He walked over to the orbital sensor screen. The image that came up did not alleviate Nokkar's fears. "Space Spawn!" he said his eyes wide in horror, "I knew that this day would come."

The ships were not of any design he was familiar with, but they had the distinctive design of the Space Spawn style.

Nokkar immediately activated his ship's control systems. The entire ship exploded from the ground. Taken in all at once it looked somewhat like a mushroom or a club: The bridge as a large bulge on top, and the engine pods on the bottom. Several Easter Island Moai statues toppled to the ground as Nokkar's ship headed rapidly into orbit.

Nokkar's ship rapidly approached the Space Spawn ships; there were three of them. However, Nokkar did not get and further then a high-end orbit. A green energy beam shot forth from one of the Space-Spawn ships and struck him head on. In an instant, everything shut down. All of Nokkar's systems were non-functional. Even the artificial gravity was gone. The ship slowly tumbled backwards, falling into the planet's atmosphere.

With a gigantic splash, Nokkar's ship fell into the waters of Hudson Bay. Nokkar clutched his face in anguish. He hadn't even been a threat to the Space-Spawn ships. He had failed his adopted peoples…He had failed his planet.

XXXXX

"Owen," Alex said to his aid, "I just remembered that today is President, Chambers, birthday, and I left his present in the hovercraft."

"Of course sir," Owen said. "I'll retrieve it immediately."

"What would I do without you Owen?"

"Presumably wither away and die sir," Owen said dryly.

Owen made it to the rim of the volcano when, the very air itself began to thunder and shake. A gigantic beetle shaped ship came down from the sky. A green beam shot down into the volcano and everyone was gone. Owen's eyes widened in surprise. The second-in command for the Manhattan Clan, Samson, came loping up next to him. Zafiro, the second for the Chac Ixchel Clan glided down next to him.

"What in the name of heaven!" Zafiro said.

At that moment the change in Owen's pockets, his Lex-com. The belt buckles that the gargoyles wore, and even their armor began to vibrate. Every piece of metal on the planet was now vibrating.

**"Attention citizens of this planet. Your world has now been assimilated into the Space Spawn Empire. We have simultaneously taken your world leaders and your Master Matrix. We will be sending _Pe'lkars_ into your cities to administer Martial Law. Any resistance will be will be eliminated. Your planet is now our property, and you are now ours as well. The resources of your planet will be used for the ongoing war against the Na'Kai, and for the glory of the Space Spawn Empire. The biological embryonic chambers that contain the young of the secondary species on this world, as well as your world leaders are all in stasis in orbit around the planet. You may return to your daily lives now."**

"Jalapena," Zafiro said slowly. "We've been invaded by aliens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a ball of flame in the Great Hall in Castle Wyvern. A lone gargoyle and his beast came tumbling out. The gargoyle was brick red. He wore only a loincloth, he had a distinctive beak, long flowing white hair, and two swept back horns.

The beast that tumbled out with him was blue colored, with a white underbelly and a prominently shaped skull. Ridges ran down his back and onto his fairly long tail.

A small metal object also came tumbling out. It clinked across the hall and rolled over into the corner. The young gargoyle rushed after the object. But before he could reach it vanished into it's own flame.

"NO!" he growled in anger his eyes flared. "Not again!"

The gargoyle then took the time to look around. "When are we?" he asked the Garg-beast. "When has this accursed Gate taken us now, Fu-dog? This looks like the hall at Castle Wyvern."

He looked around. The hall had a long ornate table with chairs along it. The red gargoyle stepped gingerly forward and looked at the table. Carved into the wood in front of each of the chairs was a name.

"Queens, Samson, Leon, Ellis, Tribecca," he read slowly going over each name. "Lexington the Third? Angel, Madison the Second. Hudson the Fifth? What is going on here?"

He walked over to the end of the table. There was a large painting with twelve gargoyles on it. Most were very recognizable to him. He read the plaque out loud.

"The original Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Angela, Bronx, Katana, Nashville, Fu-dog, Coldstone and Coldfire. Accredited with uniting the clans and helping pave way for the Gargoyle Nation?" He looked helplessly at his beast.

"Katana? Nashville?" he said. "Jalapena boy I think we're in the future!"

Fu-dog whimpered and whined at his master.

Ellis had just completed his patrol of the east side. It had been a quiet night. He had visited Blathe and Los Angeles in the Labyrinth and was now headed back to the Eyrie Pyramid. He chucked to himself._Queens andSamson are probablyhaving tons of fun without me,_ he thought.

He returned to the castle early.Everyone else, including his mate Madison, were still on patrol. He figured he had just enough time to make himself a snack before the others returned for dinner. He made his way into the kitchen, and after pushing two LXM-bots out of his way (He prefered to cook himself instead of having the Robots do it for him) he began making a three cheese pizza. His idea of a light snack.

"Warning," An LXM-bot said suddenly. "Unidentified intruded in sector 7: The Great Hall"

"Wonderful," Ellis said sighing.

"Who are you?" a voice said, the red gargoyle spun around to face an odd site. A male gargoyle who he'd never seen before. Fu-dog whimpered and looked confused.

The speaker looked very much like Broadway, his skin however was brick red, the exact same shade as the first gargoyle, and his wings were Pterosaur-type as well.

Ellislooked surprised. "Gargoyles? What clan are you from how did you get here?"

"Uh," thebeaked gargoyle said, looking perturbed. "I'm from the Manhattan clan." He didn't seem to sure.

"That's not possible," Ellis said. "I know everyone in my clan and you're not from it."

Thered gargoyle tensed up, preparing for a fight. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"LXM-994," The Ellis said, "Bio-scan the intruders in the Great Hall and give me a DNA analysis."

A small Lexington shaped robot stepped out of the corner. A grid pattern spread over the newcomer, who jerked in surprised.

"Genetic Analysis complete. DNA identical to Brooklyn, and Malibu, both gargoyles died in the mid-twenty-first century. The beast's DNA is a match for Fu-Dog. Brooklyn's gargoyle-beast partner."

"That's impossible," Ellis said. "You can't be Brooklyn."

"That's kind of a long story," Brooklyn responded. "And the odds are, you aren't gonna believe it."

At that moment the lights flickered out.

"LXM," Ellis said, "What happened to the lights? LXM? LXM-994?"

**"Attention citizens of this planet. Your world has now been assimilated into the Space Spawn Empire. We have simultaneously taken your world leaders and your Master Matrix. We will be sending _Pe'lkars_ into your cities to administer Martial Law. Any resistance will be will be eliminated. Your planet is now our property, and you are now ours as well. The resources of your planet will be used for the ongoing war against the Na'Kai, and for the glory of the Space Spawn Empire. The biological embryonic chambers that contain the young of the secondary species on this world, as well as your world leaders are all in stasis in orbit around the planet. You may return to your daily lives now."**

_To be continued…_

Author's notes: With the voice talents of:

Brooklyn, Owen—Jeff Bennett

Samson—Christopher Judge

Ellis—Richard Dean Anderson

Zafiro—Jorge Garcia

Fu-dog—Frank Welker

Nokkar-James Avery

Space Spawn—Jim Cummings

LXM-994—Thom Adcox-Hernandez


End file.
